cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Atlas Stratus/The Atlas Of Awesome Cytus Songs, Atlas Stratus Revision
Hey, another 'favourite songs' list. Or not. There will be no numerical order here, instead I'll just describe what songs I like based on my personalities. Prepare for stuff you don't understand. Note: All songs listed are the full/album version where applicable. Hyper: Hay Fields First off, WHAT DOES A CHIPTUNE OING HAVE TO DO WITH HAY?!? MARIOCOIN.wav WOOOOOOO Even if it doesn't have ANY relation to hay, I DON'T CARE. The constant upbeat-ness(?!?) and (relatively) high BPM make for some 70's EDM right there. I think. OR MAYBE I DON'T THINK. My random bursts of absolute illogicality(?!?) may support this... Also, I AM BAD AT DESCRIPTIONS SORRY IF THIS IS UNSATISFACTORY BECAUSE I'M NOT SORRY WOOOOOOOOOOOO Unrelated: The first image you get when you google 'shota' is Kagamine Len. DO NOT ASK HOW I KNOW. I'm regretting this now. NOT Irritable: Alive: The Lost Shut up. If you think there is no relation here like Hay Fields and it being chiptune, your understanding is much shallower than I had first iimagined. And I already had such low expectations... But I digress. Now, why The Lost? Simple. The Lost. Now, even though I am highly focused in Irritable mode (extreme tunnel vision at the very least), the mind is in no such order. Instead, it just awaits orders, given from a sequence derived from the current directive. Without orders, I'm just angsty and the epitome of uselessness, at least in terms of behavior. Some songs can hasten this process, if it does not shift me into another personality first. The Lost isn't really my most Irritable-inducing song, but it is when only taking Cytus into account. While everything about the song is great at processing out distractions and useless diversions, the real kicker is the background strings. I can (somewhat) picture the strings representing something close to a person. The accompanying sounds can be something important - a close one, a major opportunity, something profound. The first half is like them being together, but that person not really treasuring it. The second half? Removal of that important thing, emergency regret. Too late, it is gone. The ending strings is just that person endlessly sorry until the end. (Note to self: improve vocabulary.) Correlation to me? While I don't really have many life-changing opportunities or close ones gone, there was one other thing - and I believe I've said this too many times - my emotions. Even though I did regain some of them, I do not want to forget that they were gone before, to prevent me losing them again. Processing out all the distractions that may steal this from me - this is what Irritable mode is for. Self-preservation. Interesting that this rather soft song can rile me up harder than most rock songs... Or what trash passes as rock nowadays. {Objective 'Type Something Remotely Profound' complete.} Default: L I would like to say that if I were using the one in Cytus, this would probably be in my bottom 10 at best. It's good and all, but... It sounds incomplete. I cannot stand incompletion, at least in music. Okay, time to link this melody to my Observer-type personality. I should put abit of backstory of why I use the handle Observer: As you all know, I play World Of Warcraft. And one of the things WoW is known for is its raids. One raid, especially - Ulduar - is generally regarded as the best raid developed yet, with its art style, BGM, boss mechanics, rewards, etc. being excellent, and now only the loot is outclassed. People still love it. One boss, in particular, was named Algalon the Observer. Known for wiping teams and feeding on the tears of WoW players. One night my thoughts were randoming around, drawing parallels between me and that boss. Somehow, I went with it, matching 'title-to-behavior' (I observe to gain knowledge, Algalon observes to see which planets are irreversibly corrupted and needs nuking), 'opponent-defeating' (obviously there will be those who beat me, but I still beat out a lot of peers) and 'lack-of-emotion' (Your actions are illogical. All scenarios have been accounted for. The Titans will receive the Observer's message regardless of outcome.) Now, connection between me and L. Especially in the parts where the piano, violin and electronica are at their peak, I can visualise some sort of astral network, linking all the characteristics of everything in a ridiculously complex web of cyan (somehow I'm not blinded). In fact, in examinations, I play this song in my mind to visualise this network containing all the knowledge I gathered - it's like a can pull a node of related facts (let's say electromagnetic induction), expand everything it's linked to (Lenz's Law, how to amplify the current/magnetic field strength), and I take those and mentally slam them into the paper - all I have to do is format them. Controllable hallucinations, hooooooooo~ I'm just going to specify what parts correlate to this habit of mine. The flowing piano sounds are like flourescent flashes throught the links, the violin is links being actively created and disconnected, and the electronica as like new nodes of information being created. It's hard to imagine, I know. And I thought music was only recreational. Guess that's new knowledge. Fourth: D R G Yes, I still haven't come up with some fancy name for my fourth personality. I don't need to. Note that this is one of the least Fourth-inducing songs, so the description might not be very good. Now that that's out of the way, explanation time! I'm sure a lot of people can agree that D R G is nice. At least for the mixed version Rayark uses - as said, this accounts the album version. So you might not know what I'm talking about... Dammit. Never mind, I'll finish this even if it's the last opinion I have. Moving on... For the most part D R G is actually just above average to me. The only reason (and good one at that, at least to me) why this is here is because of the piano (or whatever it is. I'll just say piano for convenience). onoken mixed the piano to somehow have an ethereal sound, giving me a visualisation of an emerald-turqiose twilight, bathing a field of roses in its otherworldly embrace - causing them to transform into what is seen on the cover. (Sidenote: I'm willing to bet the 'R' is rose. There's a flower, and there's thorns. Only roses have both at once.) Just as the sound is foreign and otherworldly, the Fourth relates as it is also has very foreign existence. It brings emotion into one that can't even tell what emotion is. There are more powerful songs for the Fourth, which may draw out even more emotion - but those are generally too powerful for general use. D R G fits this empty space perfectly, inducing emotion without me having to get overwhelmed by it. I would say it gives me the emotional ability of a normal person, maybe more - and for some reason, I like it. Emotions...are good... Category:Blog posts